


Imagine meeting Joe Merriwether at the firing range for some hot sex.

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [18]
Category: Solace (2015)
Genre: F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Joe Merriwether/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 6





	Imagine meeting Joe Merriwether at the firing range for some hot sex.

“Looks like someone sent the birthday girl flowers.”

Janet winks at you as she sets the lovely bouquet on your desk.

You wait to look at the card until she’s gone.

_Meet me at the firing range at 9 PM._

There’s no signature, but you know it’s from Joe. 

He’s emptying his clip when you join him. You bite your lip as you watch him shoot. He looks incredibly sexy with a gun. He notices you staring and smirks, setting it down and holding his arm out for you. 

You slip into his embrace, threading your fingers through his hair and pulling his head down to yours. Your kiss is eager. Joe clings to your waist, his free hand teasingly tracing the curve of your neck. You start to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, tangling your fingers in his thick, dark chest hair. 

Joe’s large palm cups your ass through your skirt. He presses your back against the wall of his shooting booth, tearing your blouse open at the same time so that your bare breasts fall free. You took your bra off and shoved it in your bag before joining him. 

You undo his belt and pants as he tugs on your sensitive nipples, leaning down and sucking one roughly into his mouth. You moan as he nibbles on it and you get his cock free, your lips meeting again briefly as you drop to your knees. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, bracing one hand against the wall and putting the other in your hair as you swallow his entire length. 

Your sucking sounds and his panting echo in the empty room as you bob your head vigorously on his perfect dick. 

Then he cups your face, pushing you off of him, his hands sliding down to your shoulders so he can get you back on your feet. He lifts you as you wrap your legs around his waist, making your skirt ride up. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he groans. “You’re not wearing any fucking panties.” 

Your only answer is a long whimper as he slowly pushes his slick shaft inside you. 

Joe sets a steady pace. The wall bangs loudly each time he drives you against it, the flicking of his tongue over yours matching his thrusts. He shoves your breasts up against his sweaty chest, leaning down to lick and suck one nipple, then the other, moving back and forth between your jiggling mounds as he slams into you even harder. 

Your cries are loud and uninhibited as you start to orgasm, your tight pussy clamping down on Joe’s twitching cock. He stills, gripping your shaking body desperately as he finds his own release and floods your insides with warmth. 

You gasp as Joe sucks each of your nipples softly one more time, then raises his head to give you a passionate kiss. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
